Bionicle: Quest for the Ultimate Toa - Book 1: Unity
by Master DA
Summary: Teridax is dead and Spherus Magna has finally been reformed to it's normal state once more. But what they don't know is that there is an ancient evil of the original Makuta in it's slumber for a long time and it's waiting to be reawaken. New Toa heroes will rise to fight the rising evil but first they must be united. (A Spherus Magna Chronicles)
1. Prologue

(**A/N): This is my first Bionicle Fan fiction. So please tell me how I did and be thoughtful on your review along the way. Thank you and enjoy.**

** -Master DA**

* * *

><p>Gather friends, listen again to our legends of the Bionicle.<p>

In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called Matoran, to an island paradise, separated and with no purpose. Illuminating us with the three virtues: Unity, Duty and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and in our gratitude, named our island home Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit himself.

However, our peaceful island fell into darkness. From the Makuta Teridax his brother, who was jealous of Mata Nui's work and betrayed him, banishing him into a deep slumber. The Makuta was free to spread his evil shadows across the island, trying to destroy our way of life and we felt that we have lost hope.

Until that one very day…

The Great Spirit answers our prayers and as legends foretold that six warriors summon from the heavens and crashed on each part of the island. The powerful legends were born and represented different elements…

Tahu, Courageous, Toa of Fire

Gali, Noble, Toa of Water

Kopaka, Powerful, Toa of Ice

Lewa, Agile, Toa of Air

Onua, Wise, Toa of Earth

And Pohatu, Mighty, Toa of Stone

As foretold they would battle the darkness of evil Makuta and the terrible menaces he unleashed that threatened the Toa and the world. Makuta has unleashed many rahi abominations across the island from the Bohrok, to Bohrok-kal and to dreaded Rahkshi as the Makuta servants or as he preferred his sons. They've brought fear, destruction and doom to Mata Nui.

The Toa's untie as they grew stronger and fought the evil shadows as they slowly resolve to peace and finally the threats have been defeated but it was not enough. His threats may have been defeated but not the Makuta as he remains in the dark. Legends tells us that the only way to defeat him was to find the seventh Toa of a legendary Kanohi mask. The mask of light.

Two Matorans Jaller and Takua have discovered it and took this responsibility and set off on their journey to find the seventh Toa. Sacrifices have been made along the journey until at the end Takua realizes that he was the light to stop the Makuta and became Takunuva, Toa of Light. He continued and fought the evil Makuta and won but he had one last task to complete his duty. To reawaken the Great Spirit and so he did along with revealing the Metru Nui.

Secrets of Metru Nui have been revealed a land long ago that had its own heroes that fought for justice with all of their powers and skills. Braving anything they can to keep their cities safe. Challenged by the Vahki, robots built and programmed to pursue, capture or destroy. These Toa's fought on.

Even when they turned into nightmare versions of themselves; they never surrendered. No matter the enemy; whatever the odds they fought and they won. In faraway lands evil continued to grow from Voya Nui where their next quest was to find the legendary Mask of Life as the fiendish, diabolical and monstrous Piraka rose and took over the island but new heroes rise to the task. They are known for as Toa Inika and had a great battle for the mask until Inside the Cord, the Toa Inika fought off hordes of Zyglak, and Vezon, who was eventually carried off by the Zyglak. When Matoro once used his Iden, Makuta Teridax inhabited Matoro's body.

To drive him out, the Toa Inika threatened to kill Matoro's body, causing Teridax to flee in his Antidermis form. After recovering Hahli's Elda, the group found themselves in the mutagenic Water. Within seconds, however, the Mask of Life transformed the group of Toa into new forms, the Toa Mahri, who continued to chase the Mask of Life in the depths of the sea.

After the events on Voya Nui, Axonn opened a secret passage for the Toa Inika to descend through, known as the Cord, so the Toa could pursue the Mask of Life. When journeying down to the cord, the Toa Inika fought against the Zyglak, and in the midst of the battle. In a new city called Mahri Nui then new enemy rose that wanted the power of mask but the Mahri defended the mask. The Toa Mahri obtained the Kanohi Ignika and rushed to reach the destination of Voya Nui in order to use, when the Great Spirit Mata Nui died.

Matoro decided to use the Kanohi to bring back Mata Nui while the others risked their lives to try and buy Matoro time, battling the Barraki and their forces to prevent them from pursuing Matoro, an attempt that proved to be nearly suicidal.

Matoro managed to get into the universe core, Karda Nui, before Voya Nui covered the hole to Karda Nui, and then he used the Ignika, sacrificing his life in the process. However, during his last moments as an individual, he teleported the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui, where they became amphibious by the power of Matoro and the Ignika. As a result, they took up duties as protectors of the city.

They returned to Metru Nui to fulfill their destiny and fought the highest ranks from the Brotherhood of Makuta's, defeated them and finally and fully awoken the Great Spirit but all was not seemed as it was when the Makuta's plan was success and took control of Mata Nui's body and enslaved his people. There Mata Nui was banished from the Universe floating and drifting among the sea of space in the dark until his crash landed on a barren wasteland planet known as Bara Magna.

He built himself a robot body and try's to find a way back to his people. He find's allies along the way from the Agori and Glatorian's to fight against the tyranny of the Skrall and bone hunters and discovered a prototype giant robotic body buried as a ruin and this opened his opportunity to stop the Makuta once and for all.

But the Makuta was well aware of Mata Nui's work, so he flew to Bara Magna to confront him. And there was the Battle of Bara Magna between light and shadow as they fought over the battlefield between the Toa's and the Makuta's servants beneath their feet. The Rahkshi's destruction gave Mata Nui his opportunity, so he pushed him into the Aqua Magna Moon as it approaches to reformation completely destroying him.

Finally his destiny was fulfilled and the Toa's defeated the Makuta's army as they surrendered. The Great Spirit uses the last of his energy to complete the reformation as deplete his own. He used his energy to reform into Spherus Magna purifying and bringing life back to the world as we were to abandon our homes and adapt to our new home. On his last dying words as he returns to his mask he asks the Turaga, Matoran, Agori, Toa's and the Glatorian's one last request: **"Find the Great Beings. Use my mask as a guide and all shall be revealed then you'll shall have your peace." **

This was not simple task but it had to be done. So as we all went our long quest to find the Great Beings as we were lead to the Valley of the Maze. As we entered the Maze Valley the six Great Beings revealed themselves to us as they spoke each time.

"**My fellow Bionicles."**

"**We have been watching over you."**

"**We have witnessed the Great Spirit fulfilling his destiny."**

"**As well as yours."**

"**You all have finally fulfilled your destinies but…"**

"**An Ancient evil will reawaken soon." **

We wondered when this ancient evil will return soon. We're not precise on when or where.

"**But to not worry."**

"**He will not return anytime sooner."**

"**As of now rejoice on your defeat of the Makuta."**

"**But in order to defeat this great evil…"**

"**You must find and unite new six heroes."**

"**They are destined to be united."**

"**And one is destined to be the ultimate Toa."**

"**But for now. Rejoice on your victory." **

"**Heed our Warning!"**

As we left the Maze Valley the Turaga, Matoron, Toa, Agori and Glatorian have united because of our three virtues. We have built large cities, transportation and have better protection. But we were still concern about the evil that will return. What is this evil they speak of?

But as it seems that we have acquired a new major quest to find the six heroes and the ultimate Toa.

**BIONICLE**

**The Quest for the Ultimate Toa**


	2. Darkness Rising Part I

It was a calm afternoon in the Black Spike Mountains as the waterfall crashes hard, the air smelled fresh like the Great Jungle, the soil was pure as creatures live in peace and harmony. Deep in the Mountains something rather unusual was discovered inside the mountains by two Po-Matoran brother Archeologists along with a Ga-Matoran translator and a water tribe Agori as secrets shall be revealed.

"Hey Tan, the Bohrok found something!" Tau calling out to Tan, his twin brother

"Hey Tau, what is it?" Tan asking

"Well the Bohrok found this giant door and it's locked too."

"It looks pretty old and a door this size. It must be some kind of Fortress buried in the mountain."

"Let's see if we can get the door opened."

Tau firmly rubs the wall as he is wiping the dust off then pushed a panel unexpectedly that opened the doors slightly as they walked in. Tan spots Ancient writings in order on the walls down the hall but can't make of it and it was beyond dark as they turn on their flashlights.

"Wow, I've never seen language like this before. I wonder, is it Agori or something else?" As Tan wonders and analyzes the symbols

"Must be some kind of encryption. I'm going to go get Gala and Muai."

Tau went to retrieve Gala and Muai outside. Gala; a water tribe Agori the big sister and Muai; a Ga-Matoran the little sister as they examine the symbols on the wall.

"Gala, I've have something on my mind for a long time. Something I hoped someone that would care for me." Muai tells Gala

"And who would that would be little sister?" Gala asks

"Tau."

"Tau?!"

"Tau."

"What makes him so interesting?" Gala asks Muai curiously

"I don't know. He's interesting to me. His work, hobbies and his mask."

"I think your cross wired, sister."

Tau arrived to them

"Gala. Muai. You're not going to believe what we've discovered!"

(Sarcastically) "Let me guess. You found more Rahi to put in your stasis tubes?" Gala asks

"Oh no, something far better than Rahi. Come on, I'll show you."

Tau grabs Muai hand and drags her into the Fortress as she gazes at him. Gala looked very disgusted and followed into Fortress. They returned to Tan and he finished his examination on the symbols on wall.

"Hey your back. Muai. Gala. I want to know if one of you can translate this."

"Well what do you know about it so far?" Muai asks

"Well my results from examining tells me that it's a mixed combination language of Matoran and Agori. Early language before the Matoran's and these are experiment notes too. With all of this old technology this has to be some kind of laboratory and must be at least a thousand years old maybe even much older."

Muai notices something else on the wall "Hey look. There's something else on the wall."

They all followed and seen the unseen. They see blueprints of the Makuta. Teridax. They were very shocked seeing multiple body parts scattered. Gala also notices something on the wall as it shows "WARNING" written on the top.

"Hey look. I think it's a message."

"Well what does it say?" Tau asks

"It's made from both languages. Gala and Muai will have to read it together."

"It says…"

(Both) "For whoever enters this Fortress shall fall into the shadow of the abyss for eternity. If we disturb the lord of shadows. Beware of this warning. Or suffer the consequences."

"What does that mean?" Gala asks and wonders

"It's a warning."

(Breathing) "Tau, stop breathing on me."

"It wasn't me. It's probably the wind."

(Echoing) "The Shadows... shall rise again."

"Who said that?" Muai asked in fright

"It came from over there." They ran over to large metallic body in a throne

(Creepy, demon Voice) (Echoing) (Weakly) "It… is I." Red evil eyes glows as he speaks as it starred down at them. As they were given a chills in their spines.

"Who… who are you?" Tan asks in fright

"And what do you want from us?" Gala asks standing tall

"Nothing... but to give a message."

"Message?" Tau wonders

(Slowly) "Yes."

"What message do want us to bring?" Muai asks

"Your Master will rise again and I… will wreak havoc on this… (Deep breathe) petty world."

"This must be the warning it was talking about."

"I don't want to be in here anymore. Let's get out of here." Said Muai in fright

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Tau agrees

The four ran for their lives as they over hear the shadow's voice in their heads.

"You may run but you will not survive."

They made it back outside as they retrieve the Bohrok and jumped into the Gala's heavy truck and steamed off as quickly as they can.

"But only time… will tell…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Darkness Rising Part II

In the center of Spherus Manga as a new fortress for the Great Beings ever since the Agori inhabited the Maze Valley. It is known as The Great Fortress as the center for all regions. The Great Beings watch over all regions until the female Great Being Zoranna senses a disturbance.

(Gasps) Angonce notices Zoranna in pain and wonders

"Zoranna, what's that the matter?" Angonce asks in worry

"I… I sense a disturbance."

"A disturbance?"

"Yes and its very powerful."

Heremus joins "I fear this day would come but I didn't believe it would arrive sooner than I thought."

"But how can we defeat this time?" Porolan asks

"If this evil rises once more. We may face enslavement and havoc upon our world."

(Indistinct chatter)

"But there is one Glatorian that may save us all from havoc and destruction."

"And who would that be, Artemis?"

A Great Being revealed himself from the shadow known as Artemis. He projects it on the telescreen showing a mysterious Ice Glatorian watching over the Northern Region along with his friend.

"Who is this warrior you speak of?" Zoranna asks and wonders

"This particular Glatorian he is known for as Zuro."

"Zuro? He is no hero! He is just a mere, gunslinger vigilante! What makes you believe that he destined to be our savior?!" yelled Angonce

"Calm yourself my friend. I am certain he has his reasons."

"Yes, I do. Mata Nui has been sending messages foretelling me that he is the ultimate Toa. Which is why I will seek for Mata Nui's destined warrior."

"If you believe that he is to be an ultimate Toa then then we will follow."

"I thank you. I am off."

"I wish you my luck, friend. Let Mata Nui guide you through the light."

Artemis sets off on his journey to find Zuro the destined Ice Glatorian to fight the rising darkness. As he fights his way through the snow storms and over the mountains of the Northern Region until he had finally arrived to the main city of this region; Veim city.

"He must be here. I can sense him."

While Artemis searches for Zuro. Zuro and Rarkata along with his companion Ontar his Iron Wolf were standing tall watching over the city as Zuro sees a Matoran in danger being chased by a large creature.

"Rarkata, I see something in the ally way."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but we have go after it. Come on. Ontar stay here."

As they jump from the building they separated on two different sides as Rarkata comes to a strategy in mind.

"We'll ambush it. You take left and I'll take right." Zuro nodded in agreement as he takes the left side and Rarkata goes right. Zuro lurks in the shadow scanning for the unknown creature cornering the Matoran. Zuro pulls his ice saber similar to Lewa's air saber and Rarkata's eye turns red as they were ready to attack.

Rarkata whispers "On my single. Now."

They both jumped at the same time until one very moment a tail with a stinger comes out and its sword deflects both of them at the same as Rarkata was shocked. The large creature reveals itself and it was an evolved Vorox.

"A Vorox?" Said Zuro in shock

"No, impossible! It should have worked." Said Rarkata in shock

(Evolved Vorox screeching)

"This Vorox looks very different. What is a Vorox doing in the Northern Frost?" Rarkata questions

"I wonder as well but right now we must deal with it."

Rarkata takes his first swing at the Vorox as it deflects as they collided pushing each other back and forward then Zuro joined as the Vorox uses it's stinger to hold them both. Until the Vorox pushed them back to the wall. Rarkata charges at it again as he takes front and Zuro takes back as their swords clashing each other. It was so intense, blades flying in all directions so fast it looked like there was two. The only sound heard was the metallic clanging of swords. Both knew that one wrong move could bring them close to death. Such complicated moves, with precise angles and cuts. It was terrifying and enriched at the same time. Until the Vorox kicks Rarkata into the wall.

"Rarkata!" Yelled Zuro

Zuro continues to tango with the Vorox one on one. They continued to clash each other until he finds its weak spot, pulls out his thornax launcher shooting its stinger off defeating the Vorox as it retreats.

(Terrified screech)

(Panting) "Rarkata, are you okay?"

(Groans) "Yes, I will. What happen to the Vorox?" Rarkata asks

"It retreated. But who knows it may come back or there are more."

The Ko-Matoran approaches to thank them for helping him.

"Thank you very much. Please let me do something for both of you as a token of my appreciation."

"Thank you. Come along Ontar."

They walked with the Ko-Matoran back to his shop as they see many inventions around them hung around them.

"Welcome to my shop. Oh, how rude of me. I am Tugel I am an inventor."

"I am Zuro."

"I am Rarkata."

"Very well then." Tugel notices a damage thornax launcher on Zuro's belt and wanted to see it but Zuro refused.

"Your Thornax launcher and your saber. It looks much damaged. May I see it?" Tugel asks for permission

"Um… sure. But I don't if you can repair it and saber is very old."

"It's not challenge. Should be very easy. Be right back in the meantime look around and see what you like. Rartaka, would like me to fix your armor?" Tugel asks kindly

"Oh no. I prefer to be this way."

"Are you sure? Your armor it looks much damaged than I thought it would be. I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"I said its fine." Said Rarkata in anger

"Easy Rarkata. He was only being nice."

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright. I will get started on the thornax launcher and your saber."

As Tugel leaves to fix Zuro's weapons they roam the shop as Rartaka gains a thought and asks Zuro.

"Zuro, may I ask you something." Rartaka asks

"You may."

"Your mask? I never knew where you got it."

"This mask is very special to me. Gelu gave it to me. When I was just an Agori after the shattering I use to watch Gelu fight in the Arena's and when he was practicing. I looked up to him and I wanted to become a good warrior like he was so he gave me his mask."

"But how are you good as I am?" Rartaka asks wondering

"I traveled across region to region with one of the greatest legends. Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu and the most important one Kopaka. He said that there was someone similar to me and it was "Rarkata". So I went searching for you so that we can work together and here we are today."

"Fascinating story my good chap. And I have finished your weapons."

Tugel returns with Zuro's weapons and rebuilt and revamped as if it was brand new.

"Here you are. I had to rebuilt your launcher while I added new parts to it has long range targeting system and unlimited use of thornax and I built you a second one incase if your first one was gets destroyed. Now your sword is brand new again."

"Thank you, Tugel. How can we repay you?" Zuro asks thoughtfully

"No need. It's on me."

"We'll be on our way then."

"Come back soon."

As they leave the shop Zuro began to have strange visions in his head blinding his vision. He sees a mysterious light mask and an evil shadow mask as they collided then shows fuzzy images of Toa's and Glatorian's and he began to hear voices.

(Echoing) "Save Spherus Magna. An ancient evil is waiting to be reawaken. The Great Spirit depends on you. Time is short. Only you and others can save our way of life."

"Others? What do you mean?"

"Time is short. Head to the Turaga Tower. Hurry Zuro. You and your team are our only hope."

(Groans)

Rartaka sees Zuro in pain and tries to help him.

"Zuro? What's wrong?"

"I see visions in my head."

"Visions? What did you see?" Rartaka questions

"I saw a light and shadow mask in a battle and other Toa's along with me."

"What does it mean?" Rartaka asks and wonders

"I don't know but I was told to head for the Turaga Tower where Turaga Nuju is."

"Then we should head for the Tower."

"Yes, come on Ontar."

Zuro jumps on his hover bike as Ontar is on the back as Rartaka uses his shield as a Hover board and take off to the Turaga Tower. While at Turaga Tower Great Being Artemis approaches Turaga Nuju as he was shocked to see a Great Being arrive unnoticed.

"Ah, Great Being Artemis. What brings you here on a short notice?"

"I am searching for a certain warrior. He is known for as Zuro."

"Then I'll summon him for you. Great Being."

"That will not be necessary. I can sense him coming towards this way."

Meanwhile in the research lab with Tan, Tau, Gala and Muai in the underground of Turaga Tower. Tau examines the symbols again as Muai gazes at him again but tries not to show.

"This is fascinating. We have to warn the Turaga's."

Gala returns

"I've already brought word to the Regions and to the Turaga's."

"Turaga Nuju! We have something to tell. It's…"

"I already know."

"You do?" Tau wonders

"Yes. Great Being Artemis explained everything to me."

"Tell me when he arrives."

"Of course."

The night has fallen as Zuro and his friends arrive to the Turaga Tower and sees his step-daughter, Mata Nui Cow; Salamis standing in front of the door. Zuro was confused of why she was here.

"Salamis, what are you doing here?

"Hello father, I was requested to come here on your presence."

"Who is she, Zuro?"

"This is my step-daughter, Salamis."

"Your step-daughter?" Rarkata

"Yes, I'll explain in the elevator."

They all went into elevator as it was going to the top floor as he explains.

"It was after the reformation of Spherus Magna when all of the Rahi were released into the wild. During my training to become a great warrior I see a wrapped cocoon in web and was bitten by a Visorak. When the cocoon hatched it was revealed to me it was mutated Mata Nui Cow and I brought her to the nearest town for help but she was ranked as a freak, monster mostly an outsider. She has been kicked out of every town but I accepted her for the way she is and I promised to take care of her as if she was my own."

"That's very touching."

"Thank you."

They've finally reached the top floor as they see Turaga Nuju with the Matoran's, Agori's and a Great Being.

"Why have I been summoned?" Zuro asks

"The Great Being must speak to you, Zuro. I shall fetch him."

"Wait for me outside everyone. I will return shortly."

Everybody leaves the room and went back down to the first floor except Turaga Nuju.

Time has passed as the full moon and the stars shines across the dark blue night sky. Zuro looks at the full bright moon over the gazing lights of the city as he waits for a certain until he arrives unexpectedly.

"There was a time… when we were much more powerful… but that was long ago."

They walked over to the balcony together and looked at the full bright moon in sky.

"You must have no end of questions, Glatorian."

"I've been having visions before I arrived to the Tower. What do these visions mean? Should I believe in these visions or am I cross wired?"

"These visions you have are a gift. The visions you have will help you on your journey to fight great evil and protect this world from chaos and destruction."

"But why me? What do I know about fighting great evil?" Zuro questions

"Visions help seek out for Matoran's or Agori's that will lead them to their destinies. Toa's and Glatorian's to protect us and do what we can no longer do."

"What happen?" Zuro asks

"Around millions of years ago before the shattering we the Great Beings were great king creators for the love of creation. During that early era of time one of our own discovered this mysterious and powerful liquid and left it for the Agori to discover themselves. When the Agori discovered the liquid that would have our people but only lead to greed, chaos and war between the Tribes lead by the Element Lords. The only who discovered it was our own Nazar. He has created many creatures to bring life to our world which lead to the creation the Makuta species during our time of creating the Great Spirit's giant robotic body but Nazar had other plans. Nazar had secret plan in the development but I had halt his actions before he continued and banished him. With his corruption he has turned the Brotherhood of Makuta's against the Great Spirit and made him their leader. He forged his own mask called the Kraahkan; the great mask of shadows and gains dark powers from it. He no longer called himself Great Being Nazar to Makuta Lord Nazar. We held Nazar responsible for his actions he planned to attack us but I attacked first and removed his power. We rested his body in Black Spike Mountains in his own Makuta fortress he built over time. We removed his mask and sent it to an uncharted island where no one will find it again. He has been nearly reawaken but not completely but he will return someday. His darkness spreads like an incurable disease. There were many tales that have frighten many Matoran's of the Makuta across the regions. Lately those tales have stopped. Now… the Matoran are frightened anyway. The shadows is coming back. We will not survive it this time."

"Mata Nui." Said Zuro in total shock

"The evolved Vorox surrounds us. They're just the beginning."

"What can I do?" Zuro asks

"You must push back the shadows. Your visions from the Great Spirit and I will guide you on your journey as we move forward. You are destined to become the ultimate Toa and I know that he chose wisely. Our journey will set at sunrise. Rest now warrior."

Zuro returns to the elevator down back to the first floor as he sees his friends resting as he rests along with them. Sunrise finally rose over the city. Zuro collects items he needs for his journey as Rarkata was worried.

"How come I can't come with you?" Rarkata questions Zuro

"Because I want someone to watch over the city while I'm away."

"But Kopaka can watch over."

"Yes but he is more of a protector on the outer skirts of the Northern Region and I mostly trust you to watch over and may I ask you favor?" Zuro asks Rarkata

"Yes, Zuro?"

"I want you to watch over my daughter while I'm away."

"I will protect her with all of my life."

"Thank you."

Zuro walks outside with Rarkata as he prepares himself to set off on his journey. Ontar joins along with him but Rarkata was wondering.

"You're bringing Ontar?" Rarkata asks

"Of course I am. I couldn't leave him behind if I wanted to."

"Father, I wish you luck on your journey. I asked a Matoran to make this necklace for luck."

"Thank you, Salamis. Before I leave Rarkata, please be nice to the younger Toa. You need to work on your social skills."

"I'll try but it won't be easy."

Nuju approaches them to give them his warnings and blessings.

"The shadows of Makuta are very powerful. Do not take your journey lightly it will not tolerate of none of your fiery."

"But how will I know where to start, Artemis?"

"As I said before your visions and instincts will guide you. Trust your visions."

Zuro feels the energy flowing through him as instincts tells him which direction to go and it was straight as they walked forward as his friend's wave in goodbye.

"Your journey will begin in this Region."

"But I don't have powers to begin with. How will I fight great evil?" Zuro questions

"Do not worry my friend your instincts will help you find your power and I will be there to help you along the way."

"Thank you, Artemis. Off we go."

They all walked into the Ice Mountains of the Northern Frost with their rag hoodie robes as they set off on their journey.

**Let Mata Nui guide you safely. Safely in the light…**

* * *

><p><strong>BIONICLE by LEGO (c) <strong>

**Zuro, Ontar, Salamis, Artemis, Zoranna by Master DA**

**Rarkata by SANZOKU-RASSHU**


	4. The Journey Begins

Meanwhile in the shadow temple known for the Makuta temple in the Black Spike Mountains. Two unknown figures in large cloaks have approached the temple as they enter. One large figure and one slender slim female figure. She first approached the dark being with no mask in his throne with a mysterious dark power crystal in her hands as she places it inside of the being as it begins to power up. His evil eyes and his body begins to glow in evil red and takes a huge evil laughter.

(Evil laughter) "I… live… again!"

He rises bursts out power from his entire body until he reaches the floor weakened as the female rushes to help him.

"My love!"

"Ah, I live again but how long have I been gone?" He asks

"You've been asleep for a generation but I have revived you, my love."

"I remember that voice. You were always the loyalist one, Roodaka."

She reveals herself to her love as she rubs his chin and kisses him on the lips. Then another approaches as he also reveals himself as Nazar notices.

"Miserix? My son. It has been so long. Where are your brothers?" Lord Nazar asks

"Father and that is the problem." As Miserix says in fright

"Problem? What problem?" Lord Nazar asks as he wonders

"My brothers have met their ends."

As Nazar rises from his throne and begins to approach Miserix slowly as he takes steps back. Nazar begins glow in anger staring into Miserix's eyes

"I have been asleep for a generation. You have decided to walk into my sacred temple of the Makuta's and tell me that your brother's have met their ends?! Why do you speak as if they are… dead?" Said Nazar in anger

"Father. They've met their ends in the hands of the Toa's and Mata Nui."

(Growls) "I knew you were the weakest link of the Brotherhood. Teridax was the strongest one I should have placed him leader instead I placed you as the leader and you have failed me. You have disgraced the name of the Makuta's. I have no right to call you my son and you have no right to call me your father. You are a failure to me."

"There must be something I can do to redeem myself."

"You will be Roodaka's servant. If you became mine you would have failed as you were the leader. Roodaka, do what you want with this failure."

"Of course, my sweet Lord Nazar. I have brought a present for you my love."

Nazar leaves his throne room as he approaches his Kraahkhan and puts it on as he feels the darkness flowing through his body. She then hands him his staff of darkness.

"The staff of darkness. I crafted this weapon for Teridax and now it is mine."

He uses his power and changes its form to his own staff; Staff of Eternal Darkness. He walks to his lab at the window staring at the jungle as Roodaka enters the room.

"This world has changed, Roodaka. My world… that I use to rule with my bare hands."

"It can be yours again."

"And you can rule the many of this world like you use to like the Visorak as the Queen of the new world."

"Of course. This world is imperfect without your leadership, your army and minions."

Roodaka notices old tank tubes. One tank was of Antidermis and the other one is broken and other millions and she begins to wonder what was inside.

"Experiments, I presume. That will help you with our reclaim of the world."

"Exactly, I will reclaim my world and revive the Brotherhood of Makuta and no one will stand in my way. Roodaka, send out a call… it's time to rally an army."

"Yes my sweet Lord."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Zuro, Ontar and Artemis still in the Northern Region as they fight through the harsh snowstorms until Ontar smells something unusual as Zuro notices.<p>

(Sniffs) (Growls)

"Ontar, what's the matter? Ontar!"

Zuro and Artemis chase after Ontar as they both wonder what's wrong.

"What's wrong with Ontar?" Artemis asks

"I don't know he must have picked up something. Ontar!"

As the rushed through the storm as it starts to die down they can hear struggling as get closer until they hears familiar voices and see has Ontar grabbed something.

"Hey, let go you stupid wolf! Hey, let go!"

(Growls)

As they rushed they see Tau and his friends fighting with Ontar. Zuro knows he was just playful

"Ontar, release."

Ontar lets go as Tau goes flying into the snow as his friends laugh at him and Zuro wonders.

"Tan? Tau? Gala? Muai? What are you four doing out here?"

"We were uh… we… uh…" As Tan stammers as the other don't understand but Gala stands up and explained everything

"So you followed us, if I'm correct?" Zuro asks

"Yes, we just thought that maybe we can find our destinies."

"So can we come with you?" Muai asked

Zuro gives a deep thought as he thinks over until a sudden disruption as he sees more visions and hears voices as he struggles. He sees himself getting his powers in a cavern with a mysterious shadow figure watching him.

(Voice echoing) **"Find your way to the Frozen Vretars cavern. Find your Power."**

Zuro returns to reality as everyone around sees him struggling trying to help him.

"Zuro, are you okay?" Muai asks curiously

(Panting) "Yes, I am fine."

"Zuro, what happen?" Artemis asks

"The visions are coming back to me again. I told was told to go to the Frozen Vretars cavern to find my power as they said."

"Who said so?" Gala asks

"The Great Spirit."

"Does that mean we can come with you?" Tau asks

"Might as well. Were too far from the city to bring you all back. Alright then onward."

As they continued on their journey to find the Cavern as something was seeking through the shadows watching Zuro's every move as he continues to follow. As they walked the trail they find the ice cavern that Zuro saw in his vision and Turaga Nuju was waiting all this time.

"Turaga Nuju? You guard the Frozen Vretars cavern?"

(Chuckles) "Oh no, I am only a watcher. What brings you here, Warrior?" Turaga Nuju asks

"My visions brought me here. It's a sign of madness."

"Hm, not visions. Messages from the Great Spirit. This is clearly your path."

"So you know what I'm looking for?"

"You are becoming something you are destined to be. Here you will find it. Alone."

"So be it. Everyone wait for me."

Zuro approaches the cavern but before he enters Turaga Nuju said one last thing

"Whichever you seek, you will find."

Zuro enters the cavern deeply inside as he walks very slowly until he hears voices calling out his name

(Voice echoing) **"Zuro. Zuro." **

Zuro continues into the cavern until he enters a large empty room and until a strange feeling ripping out of him a dark blob pulls itself out of him making him flying into the wall. Zuro looks at him and as it begins to form he looks exactly like Zuro a shadow version of himself. The shadow forms the exact same copy of his sword and charged at him as Zuro recovers, draws his sword and clashes swords as the fight begins to intensify. It was so intense, blades flying in all directions so fast it looked like there was two. The only sound heard was the metallic clanging of swords. Both knew that one wrong move could bring them close to death. As collided each other they both send themselves flying to each end of the room as they lay off for a moment.

(Panting) "He's more powerful than I thought. Well… me."

They circle each other and charged towards each other and held each other standing their grounds. As they hold each other Zuro begins to power up and burst out with ice as his shadow skids on the floor. Zuro uses his sword stabbed it into the ground causing an ice wave sending his shadow to the wall. The shadow pulls itself out and charged at him again with no sense of strategy this time as Zuro pulls his sword concentrated, aimed at it and shot an ice beam freezing it completely and finally took one large slice cutting in half as it shatters into parts as he draws back his sword. The shadow blob begins to deform and disappeared like dust.

(Zuro's thought) "Was that my power or something else?" Zuro asks him self

Zuro hears noise coming from outside and thought that it was Ontar again being playful as walks back to check on them. He returns to them as he sees Ontar passed out, the Matoran scared and Artemis fighting a large figure. He checks on Ontar to see if he was okay and check on the Matoran.

"Are you all okay?" Zuro asks them

"Yes, were fine but what about that big dark hunter?" Tan wonders in fright

Zuro recognizes the large figure with tubes in his back into his gas mask similar to the Zatth with only three fingers. He has a cordak blaster attached to his shoulder. As he went to help Artemis he interrupts their fight.

"Bron? I should've known."

(With Muffled voice) "Ah, Zuro I've been looking for you."

"I see. I can see that you came back for another beat down like last time."

"But this time the tables will turn."

Bron pulls out his large black and red protosteel sword similar to Brutaka's sword with a Zamor launcher attached on top as Zuro recognizes it in shock.

"That sword. Is that the Vortixx Sangre sword? How did you get that?" Zuro asks in shock

"I have my sources." Bron takes one giant slash to the ground as Zuro dodges his heavy attack and draws his sword. Bron takes long slashes every time to Zuro as he dodges his moves. Zuro than gives light attacks back and forward until Bron deflect Zuro's skidding him across the floor as rises. Zuro and Bron circled each other as they got closer than Zuro takes the first hits as they collided their swords together pushing each other back standing their ground. Zuro deflects him and hits him with many light attacks until one big heavy attack sends him flying into the air and falling back down hard. The battle continues as Zuro begins to power up and shot his ice beam to his hand freezing it with his sword against the wall.

"Ice powers?"

"Yes, Bron. Ice Powers."

Bron struggles as he tries to pull his hand as he sets himself free.

"No matter I'll just use my strength."

Bron charges at Zuro with his fist of havoc and knocked Zuro to the ground as Bron steps on his chest.

"Maybe I'm better off without my sword. Beating you like this is more fun."

Before Bron takes a last swing at Zuro a mysterious figure in a cloak hiding in the shadow aims its Zamor and shot it at Bron knocking him back. It jumps out of the dark and knocked Bron into the wall with his shadow nova blast.

"There's plenty more of where that came from."

(Growls) (Gas hisses) "This isn't over, Zuro."

Bron runs to retrieve his sword and retreated. The mysterious Toa helps Zuro up as everyone joins together.

"Who was that?" Gala asks

"That was Bron. He was an old friend of mine but now a mercenary. During the old times before the core war we were very much like brothers in arms I was just an ordinary Glatorian and he was a Guardian. He protected everyone that he truly cared for including me. But when someone paid him he felt he should paid to protect for certain jobs. If he wasn't paid he would kill. He became ruthless, cold-blooded and merciless anyway he can but mostly corrupted. Ever since we parted because of his actions but I know the Bron I used to know is still in there. Somewhere waiting to be revived.

"I'm sorry about your friend." As the mysterious toa joins in

"Yes and thank you for your help, Toa."

"You're welcome."

"I never seen you around anywhere before."

"That's because I'm from a certain place that I wish not to remember."

"Who are you anyway?" Tan asks curiously and mysteriously

"My name is Kadima."

"I am Zuro. This is Tan, Tau, Gala, Muai, Ontar and…"

Suddenly interrupting Zuro "I know him, Great Being Artemis."

"Yes but your mask is black. Are you Earth?" Tau asks curiously

"No, I am… shadow."

(Everybody) "What?!" Says everybody is shock

"But… that's impossible. There's no shadow toa's." As Muai speaks in shock

"Not according to the history of Toa's. Not that I know of." As Tan checks history tablet

"Well I am. I was born from energized Protodermis from Mangnia by this Makuta Nazar. I was his Spawn but I escape his hands after the Protodermis was destroyed and left into the world. I tried to fit into the world but I've been shunned all of my life because of my element. Until I found this this Kanohi Jyamu; mask of manipulation which granted me this form you call "Toa". I have traveled for several years helping other Matoran's who've been casted of shunned aside. I grew a large hatred for the ones who think their better than others. From time to time I asked myself where my destiny lies. And I figured that it lies with you."

"I do some-what remember of Nazar making a shadow toa." As Artemis thinks out loud

"You know him?" Kadima asks Artemis

"Yes, he is also a Great Being but now a Makuta. He made life just as we did but made them into abominations. Which is why we are on this journey."

"A journey to defeat this great evil of the Makuta." Zuro joins in

"Then let me join on your journey."

"Why?"

"I want to know my place in the world. Where I belong."

"Well then my friend your journey starts here."

Zuro gets another vision but it was darkness as he sees red eyes staring at him saying **"I have returned."**

(Groans) "It's happening again."

"What?" Kadima asks curiously

"My visions. It was what started my journey to unite and to defeat this evil and he has been reawaken."

"Then there's no time to lose. Well then it's settled. Welcome Toa."

"But how are we going to get to the next region without being ambush this time?" Kadima asks and wonders

"What? You thought we walked out here?" Gala goes to a tree and uncovers her truck from the snow with Zuro's hover bike in the back.

"You brought my bike with you?" Zuro asks curiously

"Yeah and I figured that you would need it sooner or later."

"Well that solved our transportation problems. Onward my friends."

Everybody jumps into the back of the truck and Gala takes the driver seat until Zuro had another vision seeing the jungle as he is struggling.

"Another vision?" Muai asks curiously

"Yes and it was telling to go that way."

Zuro pointed in the direction straight ahead as figure where he is pointing.

"That goes to the Great Jungle."

"Yes, where we will find our next Toa."

"Then the Great Jungle it is."

There they set off to the Great Jungle as they continue their journey to unite the Toa's

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Makuta Temple as the Skrall, Bone Hunters and Dark hunters came from all over the regions after the signal was sent even the Skakdi were there. Roodaka comes out first for her announcement.<p>

(Crowd Chattering)

"Silence!" As Roodaka yells to get their attention as they quiet

"I bring you your new master. Your lord and that you will follow with no question. The Makuta."

Nazar walks out to make his announcement on the tele-screen.

"The leaders you have served for centuries have fallen under poor leadership. I can see it in your faces that you are willing to serve me and become my new army that I truly desire. Swear your allegiance to me and you shall see a new world. Today we shall create order to Spherus Magna a new world in my vision. A new future for our world. I will need a volunteer to be my servant. Who dares to step up and take this position?"

As they all cheered for their new lord Nazar notices something running from a distance and jumped to him and kneeled to him.

"I… will serve, my lord."

"Speak your name."

"I am Bron."

"And what purpose do you have?"

"To destroy the Toa's. Once and for all."

"Very well then. Swear your allegiance to me and shall see the end of the toa's."

"I will not fail you."

"You better be true with your words. Roodaka, make him conformable. Make him feel welcome."

"Of course."

Rookdaka firmly scratches his armor and chuckles with a grin Bron to another room. A white snake slithers into the temple trying to find a home as Nazar senses it and went after it. The white snake slithers a the dark room

"Welcome, Metus."

"Who said that and how did you know my name?" Metus wonders curiously

"I am Lord Nazar; the first Makuta." As his eyes glows I the dark staring down at Metus.

"Makuta? I thought those were just bio legends."

"I am more than a legend."

"Show yourself."

"I am very pleased to meet the one that united two different species as a united army."

"State your business, Makuta."

"This is my command. You are to destroy these Toa's especially the one called Zuro. He is the one thing and the only thing that would stand in my way."

"Okay, first off I'm a snake. I can't destroy anything not like this."

"You exaggerate."

"The point is I can't fight anything as a snake."

"Destroy them for me."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Metus questions

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious; But very well. I will provide you with a new body and you will serve under Bron."

"Who is Bron?" Metus asks

"He is Bron."

"And?"

"And nothing! You belong to me... now."

"I belong to nobody."

"Perhaps I misjudged you. Proceed - on your way to oblivion."

Nazar begins torturing Metus as he struggles and starts to beg for mercy.

"Ah! No! No! I'll accept your terms. I'll accept!" (Grunting then relief)

"Excellent."

Nazar picks up Metus and brings him into his underground lab as Roodaka, Bron and Miserix follows him as they watched. He drops Metus into the Organic Protodermis tube as he begins to form. As he grew larger he grows his arms, legs and then his body into a full Glatorian body and Nazar releases him and falls onto the ground.

"Impressive, my love. Another servant in your hands."

"Yes, my lord. Well done."

"You will address me as Lord Nazar. You will serve under Bron. Don't disappoint me. Now destroy the Toa before he unites his toa's."

"Yes, my lord."

Bron and Metus leaves the temple to find the toa's.

**"Destroy the Toa's…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Kadima by piplupm<strong>

**BIONICLE owned by LEGO**


End file.
